


A Dream Is...

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Cameos, Disney World & Disneyland, First Dates, Fluff, Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, Humor, Hux is Not Nice, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylo is a dick, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, They're Both Assholes To Everyone Including Each Other, lots o' swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Preparing banana splits for annoying little brats was not how Armitage Hux wished to be spending his long, hot summer; when he had applied to work at Disneyland for the summer college program, he didn't expect this misery. The only thing that makes his gruelling job somewhat bearable is the moody, dark haired student hired as Flynn Rider stopping in for a chocolate dipped cone every day at the same time. Maybe the guy does so because he likes the taste of old fashioned ice cream... maybe it's because he likes the taste of Hux's lips even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watnie247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnie247/gifts).



> Oh lord, I've been out of this fandom for so looooong!! SO WHAT'D I MISS? *bonus cupcakes to whoever got that ref* 
> 
> Here's a little something I unearthed from like a year ago- I wrote it for the first ever Kylux big bang, but alas, I lost motivation writing for this ship, so I didn't finish it. But here it is completed, published, our smol angry gay space gingers in a Disneyland!AU, being cute mopey assholes to children <3 
> 
> LOVE YOU, ENJOYENJOY!

_It's kind of fun to do the impossible._

_-Walt Disney_

__

-0-0-0-

These were the days that Armitage Hux hated his job. Granted, he only had a two month term to work- but it was curdled implicitly sour by the nasty, evil little ankle-biters demanding sweets and such all the time.

Okay, perhaps he was being a little dramatic- but he still hated his assignment.

"Cup or cone?" the redhead deadpanned, one eye twitching subtly with hatred. He missed his cat. He missed home. He missed his bed. He missed-

"Cone, please!" the little seven year old girl called up.

"No, we can't carry a cone around," the mother disagreed, and Hux hesitated as she continued, "It's hot out, it'll drip all over your new Elsa dress."

"But I want a cone," the little girl pouted, crossing her arms. The mother still shook her head.

"We'll get you a cone tonight on the way back to the hotel, when it's not so warm outside."

"I want a cone _now!_ " the girl almost screamed, and Hux groaned under his breath. There was already a lineup a mile long out the door of Main Street USA's Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour. It was a hot, sunny day, as this mother had insisted to her rampant child, which meant one thing at Disneyland resort: lineups.

Hux somewhat pitied the attendants working at Splash Mountain or, say, Pirates, as those rides would be the busiest on a day like this. Of course, Hux wasn't one for pity, more of someone who revelled in the pain of others; so he was happy to stay holed up in the air conditioned sweet shop, even if it meant dealing with families like this.

"Cup," the mother confirmed, and the little girl began to cry. Hux sighed, but nodded, turning around and walking over to the ice cream selection. He had learned from his manager that the kids were especially valued and blah blah blah, but in the end, it was the parents that could sue.

He dipped the scoop in water and dug it into the cookie dough flavour, (a little more forcefully than necessary), and plopped it into the plastic cup.

Just as he was handing it over, the little girl spoke up again.

"Actually, I want Rainbow Sherbert."

Hux blinked. Then he inhaled sharply through his nose... and smiled. The smile grew, so big until his cheeks hurt.

"Very well," he gritted out, grinding his teeth together. He turned, dumping the scoop, and plopped a new one on, in the form of multicoloured sherbert. "There you are, dumpling," he seethed, trying his best to smile.

The mother paid, and they left. Hux groaned again; there was at least fifteen people waiting beyond the next customer. This would be one fun afternoon.

-0-0-0-

"And remember," Kylo whispered dramatically to the little boy taking a picture with him, "Don't turn me in, okay? It really wasn't my fault!"

The boy laughed, and nodded as he ran to join his parents. Kylo waved with a smooth wink, and turned to the next person in line for the meet and greet photo time in the gardens of Fantasyland.

"Hey! How you doing?" he said in his best Flynn voice, adding the smoulder, and the teenage girls who were next in line giggled amongst themselves. Kylo sighed to himself, holding his smile in place as they took a selfie with him.

After about six more people, the line was closed off, and Kylo was informed by the boss of his department, Mr. Tekka, that he could take a break. Many children's faces fell as Kylo walked by them from the garden, and if he was a good person, he would've stopped and done a few more, just for the sake of their happiness.

Of course, he wasn't, and he didn't.

As the tall, raven-haired student peeled off the chestnut brown wig, his hair blew free in the afternoon breeze. He undid the shirt buttons down to mid-chest, because it was hotter than hell and he was no longer Flynn Rider, so goddammit, he could.

He made his way down the walkway, past the castle, past the horse and buggy, coughing as if to expel the horrid voice he had to imitate for his character. He would've much preferred Prince Eric, or Loki, even-! Okay, maybe not Loki, he would have to wear, like, _four_ layers for him, but...

Being this smiley all day? It was basically hell for someone who detests the very _idea_ of happiness. Sure to win employee of the month at Disneyland, huh?

"Fuck," Kylo muttered, checking his phone. A reminder had been set that he had taken an extra shift next Saturday night, during the fireworks. _Maybe I could pawn my shift off on Mitaka again,_ he thought to himself, _he's only the chameleon, but children love that fucking chameleon... don't they?_

The glower settled on Kylo's face as he decided he would think it over later. Now, all he wanted to think about was what flavour of ice cream he would have. Upon arrival at the ice cream place, Kylo thanked the maker that there was no lineup- only one, angry, bored looking young employee leaning against the counter and muttering to himself.

"Ah... good afternoon, sir," the redhead acknowledged immediately as Kylo sauntered in, folding his hands behind his back properly and straightening his back.

"It's evening now," Kylo corrected him absently, and the redhead scowled.

" _Semantics._ "

Kylo turned an amused smile on the other man. "So... you hate your job as much as I do, I take it?"

Hux sputtered for a second. "I never- I quite enjoy- how _outrageous_ , how _presumptuous_ , how _dare_ you?!" he stuttered.

Kylo just waved him off. "What flavours do you have in here?"

Hux peered behind the counter. "Rocky Road."

"Okay... and?"

" _Rocky Road_ ," Hux seethed, "That's all that's left after today's barrage of spoiled offspring sucked the supply dry."

"Yeah? Try working with a bunch of the little shit-disturbers getting their hands all over you. I didn't sign up to be a life sized ragdoll, I signed up to be Flynn fucking Rider for a couple hours, you know?"

Hux eyed him up and down. "Oh, so that's who you're supposed to be."

Kylo sneered at him. "I don't have the wig on, asshole. Anyway, hit me with some of that... hmm... oh, this is a tough decision, with all these choices. What should I have?" he pondered sarcastically, and Hux rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should try the Rocky Road... oh, but then, there's the Rocky Road as well... and, how could I forget the other one- that Rocky Road sure looks scrumptious!"

Hux shook his head and pursed his lips, but as he turned to scoop, he couldn't help the small smirk spreading on his face as a result of the other student's deadpan sarcasm.

"Five dollars," he muttered, punching a few things into the register, and Kylo handed him the money.

"For that much, I should get a blow job too. You give those here?"

"Upon request," Hux retorted, not missing a beat as he took a sip from the ultra-sweet cappuccino he kept behind the register.

Kylo's lips turned up in a smile as Hux passed him the cup of ice cream. "I could use a little loosening up. Who works the magic?"

"Me, of course," Hux grinned, playing along, "I'm the only one who works this god forsaken shop."

"Well then, we won't get interrupted," Kylo murmured, leaning against the counter across from Hux with a dark smile. Hux felt a little hot under the collar, and just as he was beginning to wonder if this joke had gone on far enough, the door opened again.

"Hi! I'm gonna need three cookies and a two-scoop Mint Chip cone?" someone's dad said, pulling out his wallet quickly, "God, crazy night... kids wanna go everywhere and do everything, and the wife's "going to get her picture with Gaston." Yeah. I'm sure she's not going to check out his biceps or anything. Nope."

Hux so badly wanted to growl out, _"What am I, the bartender?"_ , but instead smiled.

Kylo smirked as Hux dragged his attention to the new customer, and saluted as he swirled his tongue around the little spoon and left. Hux took the napkin Kylo had dropped on the counter, then his eyes widened as he realized there was a username written on it, accompanied by a pleasant little message.

_knight.of.ren33. Snap me or die._

Hux stood, speechless, and only found his voice when the dad snapped in front of his face.

On the way out, a little boy standing with her sister and waiting for their dad scrunched up his nose at Kylo.

"You're not Flynn Rider... you're a punk bitch!" he crowed, sounding out the swear word as if he had not used it often and crossing his arms.

"Hey... remember what Mom said about language?" the girl hissed, and the boy just laughed. Kylo flipping them off as he left sent them into hysteria, though, and they went running to their dad as the other man left the shop into the fading light of Main Street.

"Dad! Dad! Flynn Rider just gave me and Sadie the middle finger!"

Hux successfully held back a laugh only by thinking of how upset he gets when Millicent sleeps atop his poli-sci homework.

"Yeah, sport, I'm sure he did... um, toss a few Tigger Tails in there too, will you?.... yeah, the marshmallow ones... anyway, picture my ass, right?"

-0-0-0-

 _Carrot Top in there was pretty gorgeous,_ Kylo thought to himself as he took another lick of the dripping cone, _totally worth the five dollar ice cream._

He walked back to his residence, the one he was sharing with this new guy who had arrived a few days ago... _Poe, or Pie or_ _something_. He was a hard worker, and Kylo hated people like that- people who couldn't just ride the wave of getting paid for nothing. Still, Poe had good taste in music, so there was some level of respect present within the dorms provided by Disney.

"Buddy! How'd the day go?" Poe asked amiably when Kylo let himself in, and the dark haired student grumbled back.

"It was fine... I'm not your buddy."

Poe put his hands up. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna take a shower- I'm pretty excited- Tekka offered me this new job at Liberty Square playing the dude from Princess and the Frog, right, and it all happened so suddenly! I was just asking Mr. Ackbar what department I'd be in, and Tekka just comes in like, "Hey, you'd be perfect for Naveen, and I couldn't believe my..."

Kylo had tuned his roommate out about four sentences ago, and was now staring at his ceiling, where he had taped a poster of the punk rock band Dark Side up. He had a big crush on the lead guitarist, Anakin, but, uh... nobody had to know that.

Poe eventually retreated to the bathroom for his nightly shower when he realized Kylo wasn't listening anymore, and once the water was on, Kylo took out his phone, constantly refreshing his snapchat.

Still nothing from Hux.

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, rolling over. He knew he needed a shower, because summer... sweat... sun... ugh, _sleep_.

-0-0-0-

"Up and at 'em, bud- uh, Kylo!" Poe called, turning on the radio and opening the curtains. It was 6 AM, and their shift started in an hour. Kylo supposed it was somewhat of a good thing that Poe had gotten a job as a character as well, since he would have the same hours and wouldn't be walking in at an ungodly hour for a nap.

"Fuck off," Kylo growled, and Poe hummed to himself, playing air guitar.

"Fine," he shrugged, and got his stuff together.

Kylo woke up half an hour later, and started to freak out. Disney was lenient about a lot of things, but time management was not one of them. If you were late, the way they saw it was, there are hundreds of other students waiting to be shipped in for the same program he was in, so if he wasn't going to try his hardest to do his job properly, someone else would it do it better.

Hux was on his mind all the way to work- and his face lit up when he felt his phone buzz.

_Please don’t be my parents, please don’t let it be my parents…_

It wasn’t. It was Hux’s snapchat.

“I don’t want to be here,” it said, with Hux hiding his face behind the counter by his cappuccino cup.

Kylo smirked, and took a snap of himself sprawled out lazily in bed.

_I bet you don't._

Within seconds, another snap came in, a covert one of a line already forming this early. Kylo almost read over it, but hesitated when the message Hux overlaid sunk in.

_Kiss me._

Kylo burst out laughing, falling out of bed. It had obviously been a slip up, but he was going to milk this for all it was worth. As he suspected, a private chat came in five seconds later.

_-Kill me! Kill me, I meant kill me!_

_-Did you though?_

_-Yes!! Kill me, slaughter me, obliterate me! SYNONYMS_

_-Chill. I'll kiss you all you want, you don't have to beg._

_-FUCK YOU, I DON'T KNOW YOU! AAAAH!_

_-Less cappin those As, more tappin that ass_

_-DAMN YOU YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!_

_-It's Kylo. See you at 7 tonight, meet me at the Blue Bayou for reservations. After a nice dinner date, I'll be sure to kill you._

_-KILL I SAID KILL_

_Oh_

_FINE SEE YOU AT 7_

_FUCK_

Kylo smiled at his phone, then scrambled out of bed at the sight of a blinking time of 7:45

"Tekka's gonna kill me," he muttered, and yanked his Flynn breeches on.

-0-0-0-

"Firehouse Dalmatian Mint Sunday please," a girl, who seemed about 13, asked, a giant lollipop in one hand and a caramel apple in the other.

"Are you sure you need that?" Hux growled, gazing at the treats she already possessed.

"Pardon?"

"I said seven even, darling," Hux grinned, punching the total into the register rather forcefully. Once the girl had paid, the next family pushed through. One little boy, a mom with a bitch cut, and a dad who looked like he would like to become the hundredth happy haunt at the Mansion instead of endure another day.

Hux cleared his throat, a smile creeping. He loved making people's bad days worse.

"Welcome to Gibson Girl, what can I get you all?" he asked, turning it up.

"He'll have a Chocolate Chip Cookie Hot Fudge Sundae, I'll have a No Sugar Added Butter Pecan Milkshake, and my husband will have a-"

"I can tell him myself what I want, Barbara, I'm 44."

"No, I know what we're getting, Roger, I've budgeted."

"I thought we were sparing no expense? Like fuckin' Jurrasic Park..."

The little boy gasped. "Daddy swored!"

"Daddy is being a dick," Barbara snapped, and Hux cleared his throat. As much as marital turmoil excited him to no end, he had a job to do and people to delight.

"For you, sir?" he sighed.

"I'll have a-"

"Mocha Almond Fudge, single scoop only."

"Dammit, Barbara!"

"I told you, I've got a-"

"That'll be ready shortly, have a magical day!" Hux gritted out sweetly, his grin bordering on maniacally terrifying as Roger shot him a scowl. Jesus... wasn't Disneyland supposed to be a place where families came together and had fun? 

Hux gave the order to Temmins Wexley, or Snap, as everyone called him, his cheerful coworker who was thankfully working today as well. Hux thanked all goodness he had taken the early shift today; then Snap the Smiley could take over the 6-12:30 AM shift while he...

His breath caught. Kylo had asked him out. He had said yes. Very angrily.

He had always wanted to go to the Blue Bayou, but had never gotten around to it. He would go for the food, if not for the company, he thought, sniffing. The guy he was going with was a jerk... but so was he, so maybe they would be okay together?

Shit, Hux didn't want to think about that. Not yet.

At the end of his shift, right before he was going to close up, a very nice little girl and her family came up to the counter. She was dressed as Princess Tiana, the entire dress to match and everything.

"An honour, your Highness," Hux said, his kindness genuine this time as he gave a small bow, "What can I get you this magical day?" The girl grinned a near toothless smile, her big brown eyes widening as she scanned the choices. Hux almost had to smile back, the sight of her mum and dad patting her back encouragingly while holding hands, the excited little girl toiling over her decision so passionately. This is what Disneyland was all about... this is what made it rarely worth it to work here. Just as she was opening her mouth to order, the door swung open.

"You charged me 16 cents over on the Chocolate Chip Cookie Hot Fudge Sundae this morning!" Barbara yelled, waving a receipt wildly, and Hux slammed his head down on the counter.

-0-0-0-

"Um... um, but-"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of me walking away," Kylo told Mitaka, backing up as he got his bag. The fellow student, decked out as the friendly chameleon from Tangled, raised a nervous finger.

"B-but Kylo, I thought we said next week-"

"You thought wrong, I've got a dinner date," Kylo growled, giving a glare so threatening Mitaka cowered behind a cardboard bush at their photo set-up.

"Okay. No worries, I have you covered. It's... It's my mom's birthday tonight, but I don't m-"

"Good, hope to not see you tomorrow!" Kylo called with a wave, pushing through the group formed for a picture with Flynn.

"It's Flynn!" a tween girl squealed, jumping up and down.

"Not anymore," Kylo grinned at her, ripping his satchel off, "Flynn's late for a dinner date, and there's no white rabbit to blame this one on, sweet cheeks. Now go be a good girl, and get your picture taken with Rascal or Pastel or whatever the fuck the dumb chameleon's name is."

"I don't like Flynn anymore, mommy," the tween murmured, tugging on a distracted mother's sleeve.

"Shit shit shit," Kylo whispered to himself, checking the time on his phone. Thankfully, there were no texts from Hux cancelling or demanding to know where he was- he was only ten minutes behind schedule, but Hux struck Kylo as the neurotic type who kept impeccable time. He finally arrived at the Blue Bayou five minutes of jogging later, still pushing his way through little kids who were up past their bedtime.  There he was, dressed in a button up- smart, a button up is just effortless enough. Kylo approached, smoothing back his hair.

"You tell me seven and show up at seven fifteen," Hux sniffed, looking at his phone to confirm Kylo's tardiness, "Not a good start."

"What would have been a better start?" Kylo asked, blinking, "This?" Without warning, he reached forward, pulling the ginger in and closing his lips on the other student's. After a blissful moment, Hux yanked himself away, sputtering.

"W-What... ah... why?!" he gasped.

"See, the whole first date thing becomes so much easier when you get that out of the way," Kylo shrugged, then squinted off, "I assume."   

"I'm hungry," Hux muttered, "I suggest we sit before we lose our reservation." 

"Good idea," Kylo nodded. They were shown to their table,

"How can _you_ even afford a place like this?" Hux asked, crossing his arms. Kylo chuckled a little at the contempt he had said this with.

"My family's rich."

"And they send you money?"

"No, they cut me off. That's why I'm working here and not halfway across the world. But I get paid a lot for standing around and looking hot."

"My family's rich as well," Hux said. 

"Good for you," Kylo muttered.

"I work for all of my money," Hux snapped.

"So do I, asshole, were you listening?" Kylo scowled. They glared at each other for a second, and Hux looked away when Kylo finally smirked. "Do you ever smile?"

"When I feel so inclined," Hux sighed.

"And that kiss didn't incite that particular reaction?"

Hux pursed his lips, the memory stirring something inside of him. "I've had better." Kylo scoffed.

"What the fuck?! That was my best," he grinned, "You've got high standards, Hux." After a moment of mulling over that name, he screwed up his face. "Hux... that can't be your real name."

"Dear god, please no..."

"This is a date, this is the kind of shit you _discuss_ on a date, _Huxy_."

"Armitage," Hux hissed, looking around bashfully, "Alright? My name is Armitage, and I hate it, so if you ever use it, I will murder you and dry your body out on the Flying Dumbo ride like a goddamn windmill." Silence. "No," he added, holding a finger up, "No, I won't hang it up to dry, I'll toss it into the Rivers of America so some little child can find you floating on a scavenger hunt."

"You're a friendly person, Armitage," Kylo deadpanned, tipping his lemonade up in a sardonic cheers. Hux cracked his knuckles with a deadly glare. Kylo just rolled his eyes. "We're not even halfway through our first date, and we're already fighting like an old married couple."

Hux sighed a little at this, and shook his head. "I... I'm sorry. When I'm stressed, or out of my comfort zone, I just... attack. I'll try to be more pleasant as the evening progresses."

"Look, I really don't care. I mean, it's a natural reaction to fight back when one mammal sees another ready to devour them," Kylo said in a low voice, licking his lips. Hux's eyes widened a little at the implication, and was relieved when their food came to interrupt the sexual tension.

"Your kiss was fine," Hux managed out, halfway through their meal. Kylo eyed Hux curiously over his plate of popcorn rice.

"You seem to like that word, fine."

"It's a neutral word. I'm a neutral person," Hux shrugged.

"Really? You strike me as an extremist," Kylo grinned, and Hux shot a withering look over.

"I just don't like to rush into things," Hux muttered.

"So, you're a tease."

"How dare you?! I am not a 'tease', you self-entitled, arrogant-"

" _Pleasant_."

Hux gritted his teeth, Kylo watching the young man across from him intently. It was fun pissing him off, he looked so sexy when he was angry. Which was, of course, all the time.

"Why do you come into Gibson Girl all the time?"

"I like ice cream," Kylo said slowly.

"You've taken me on a date, the least you can do is be honest," Hux growled.

"Okay, fine. I want to suck your dick," Kylo shrugged, "I want you to tug on my hair while I scream your name, I want to feel you in my ass for days, I want you to fuck me in my costume, I want you to become my boyfriend, and oh- I want free ice cream."

"I walked right into that one," Hux whispered, covering his face and groaning. He seriously had to ignore his dick, which had suddenly become very interested, and _jesus_ , those dark eyes boring holes from across the table weren't helping at all. 

"You asked," Kylo smirked, downing the rest of his lemonade.

"For Christ's sake, how do I respond to something like that?" Hux muttered, "You're insane, I barely know you!" 

"You're a prick. I hate this food. Wanna go watch the fireworks?"

"Do you have ADD?" Hux asked, squinting.

"Because fireworks are starting now, and I hear they're very romantic," Kylo added.

"I haven't finished my _seabass_ -"

"You know... you talk too much," Kylo whispered.

" _I_ talk too much?! Are you _mad_?!" Suddenly, Kylo stood up, grabbing Hux's wrist. The ginger man eyed the grip wearily. "You're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

"Not yet," Kylo grinned maniacally, flashing his student employee card and calling obnoxiously for them to charge his dorm.

"Did you tip them?"

"I will."

"You're insufferable."

 "You're adorable," Kylo commented, and took Hux's hand as they made their way to main street. This time, Hux didn't pull away... he rather snuggled into the taller man's shoulder. Finally, harmonious silence surrounded them- at least, in their own little world, children laughing and fireworks booming outside their bubble. As cliché as it was, Hux couldn't deny that Kylo's charm was getting to him... and as much as he hated to admit it, he was eager to try out everything his companion had outlined earlier over dinner.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kylo asked, "Consensually?" He squeezed Hux's hand as they stared up at the colourfully illuminated stars.

"If you must," Hux muttered, blushing. Kylo began with a peck on the cheek, before turning Hux's jaw so that they were facing each other. Soon, they were lost in each other's arms, lips colliding again and again as everyone clapped for the fireworks around them. He had done the impossible; finding someone who remotely sparked his interest was a notion he had never even entertained. He was going to grow old with his cat... now he was kissing a very attractive man, with that irritating, cocksure smirk plastered on his face. 

"This is ridiculous."

"This is pretty fucking dumb, I actually want to throw up right now," Kylo agreed, hands wandering down Hux's slender hips. They kissed again. 

Hux thought back to Kylo's list of things he wanted. "I will not give you free ice cream," he breathed.

"Then I'll won't come back," Kylo murmured against his lips, "I'll boycott your ice cream."

"No you won't," Hux whispered.

"No I won't," Kylo grinned, "But I will make your shitty scooper job even more of a living hell than it already is- I'll come half dressed in my Flynn costume and leave you with a boner and thirty screaming kids- and no pathetic little cappuccino is going to help you through my emotional torture."

"Bring your best, Ren," Hux grinned wickedly, "You'll never beat Barbara." Before Kylo could ask who Barbara was, Hux sealed his lips in another, longer kiss.


End file.
